At present, information communications among various peripheral devices inside a mobile terminal are transferred via an Application Processor (AP). For example, a Radio Frequency (RF) module, a Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) module, a power module and a memory module cannot be interconnected, and communications therebetween are transferred via the AP.
For example, when a certain peripheral device needs to communicate with another peripheral device, this peripheral device sends a communication message to an AP, the AP transmits the communication message to the peripheral device to be communicated. Communications between all peripheral devices are transferred via the AP, and therefore burdens on the AP are seriously increased.